Nightmare
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Elena is plagued with a reoccuring nightmare in the following nights after Stefan's disapearance. Will Damon comfort her? LEMON


_a/n: I haven't posted something in over a week and a half. I've grown to miss all your lovely comments, and frankly I've missed Damon hehe I've got quite a few ideas of my own as well as two more request stories in the works. Hopefully in these next few weeks I will post more often! Happy Reading!_

_p.s. this story is set after the season two finale…Elena is living at the Boarding House for protection, with Damon. Enough said ;)_

Elena could feel the darkness closing in her, almost as if she was being drowned by the blackness around her. It had been the sane dream over and over ever since the night Katherine had brought Klaus's blood to save Damon. She didn't know what it meant, but as she woke up crying and drenched with sweat, she didn't care much about understanding it.  
>She just wanted it to piss off and let her sleep.<br>Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a while she threw the covers off and slipped onto the floor, wondering if Damon had heard her screaming. He hadn't said much about her dreams, but she knew that he was aware she'd been having them. As she stepped into the cool water of the shower, she wondered if it was possible for a vampire to have a nightmare.  
>Perhaps she would have to ask him...<p>

Across the hall; Damon sat up in bed listening intently. There was a book in his hands but he wasn't absorbing any of the words. He'd heard Elena's screaming, and for the first few nights since she'd had it, he had run to her room and tried to wake her. She was too deeply lost in the dream though and wouldn't come out of it. He'd thought of asking her about it in the morning, but she had seemed distant lately.  
>His deathbed kiss had been her way of saying goodbye and he couldn't bear to take it as anything else. If she didn't want his help, then he wasn't going to interfere. Then he heard the water running and the pounding of her heart slow as she began to calm herself. He sighed in relief and noticed just how tense he had been since her screaming had started.<br>He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to handle her having all these nightmares. He tried to focus on the book in his hands again, but was finding it difficult to do so still. His traitorous mind refused to stop wandering across the hall to where she was in the water. He couldn't help imagining her under the water, the scent of her shampoo even stronger than he was used to.

His eyes closed as he allowed himself to imagine her even more clearly. The water cascading down her back, the soap sliding down over her breasts. Just as he was imagining what it would be like to share a shower with her, the water shut off and his eyes opened. He could hear her heart rate increase and then get louder. There was a faint knock on the door and he looked down to make sure the sheet was covering the naked lower half of his body.  
>"Can I come in?" she called through the door.<br>"Of course." he answered, marking the page he hadn't been able to turn in over an hour, and turned to face the door.  
>She stepped in, her fresh, flowery scent filling the air and hitting his senses. She was wrapped in a robe, her dripping hair combed back away from her face. She looked almost a little innocent except for the flushed color of her cheeks and the sheerness of the black robe.<br>It took a lot more of his concentration than he would like to admit that kept him from looking at her like a piece of meat.  
>"Did I wake you up?" she asked, coming to stand beside the bed.<br>"No." he shook his head and slid the book onto the bedside table. "is there something I could do for you?"  
>She hesitated, looking down at her twisting fingers. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight? I just don't think I am going to get any worthy sleep if I stay alone in that room."<br>He was a little shocked at her request, but wasn't about to turn her away. "i don't mind sharing," he said and moved over to make more room for her. "I should probably warn you though, I'm not wearing anything beneath this sheet."  
>Immediately she froze and looked to where the sheet had slid down his hips. She didn't say anything in response, unable to form words with her tongue at the moment. She climbed carefully on the bed and kept her back to him, settling into the pillows. His bed was definitely more comfortable than the one she'd been sleeping on.<br>He heard her sigh of relaxation and slid down next to her, leaning over her body to shut off the light. He felt her stiffen beneath him and fought to resist touching her when he settled next to her. He could feel the heat from her body warming the sheets over them and desperately wanted to press himself to her.  
>"Thank you." she whispered after a few minutes and he swore he felt her shift closer to him on the bed.<br>"My bed is always open to you." he said, wondering if she would take his comment as cocky or sincere.  
>She just giggled and rolled over to face him, sliding even closer this time. "Goodnight Damon."<br>In the darkness he could see her eyes close and her lips curve into a smile. He thought of waiting until she was asleep and try to kiss her, but the smell of her hair and the calming sound of her breathing lulled him into a dream of his own.

The next morning when Damon woke up, he was alone again. Elena wasn't much for sleeping in, he had learned and went down to the kitchen to find her making breakfast. When she looked up and spotted him, a frown crossed her pretty features. He looked down to make sure he had remembered to put pants on, even though he doubted a naked form would have displeased her.  
>"You weren't supposed to get up." she said and turned back to the stove. "I was going to bring you breakfast upstairs."<br>The thought entertained him, and he considered telling her that he would have preferred to see her next to him in bed than eat ever again. "That's a very sweet idea." he said coming up behind her to peek over her elbow. "If you'd like I can go back upstairs and get naked again."  
>She looked back at him, surprised at just how close their lips were. The thought of kissing him crossed her mind more than she cared to admit, but she pushed the urge away and stepped aside. "I think perhaps it may be safer for us both if you keep your clothes on."<br>"Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy sleeping next to me last night?"  
>He was teasing her and she knew it. "Go and sit down at the table." she brushed past him, needing to get away from him. "Enjoy your breakfast, I will see you later." She set his plate before him and walked out of the kitchen, and then right out of the house.<p>

Damon spent the rest of the day waiting for Elena to come home, not sure where she had gone, but pretty sure he knew why she had run off. The connection between them was getting even more intense than before their kiss, and she was no doubt afraid of what that all meant. He waited up for her until the sunset, and then he went up to bed, trying to keep his mind on the Victorian era novel. He was finding it extremely hard.

The door downstairs closed quietly, but he heard it. He could also hear her heart beating loudly as she fought to stay quiet. The stairs creaked and he heard her gasp, stay still for a moment and then begin to keep climbing. She walked right past his door, into her room and closed the door. Damon sighed and turned back to the book. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Elena had climbed into bed, ignoring the intense need to go back into Damon's room, crawl into his bed and bury her face in his chest. He had felt so warm and comforting beside her last night. She'd woken up this morning wrapped in his arms, completely relaxed and refreshed. She hadn't slept that well in weeks, and she knew that it was all because she had been with him the night before. She could still remember the strength in his arms, the hardness of his chest.

She tried not to remember what else she felt, the jolt of surprise she had shocked her when she accidently let her leg cover over his waist. She wondered if he was always hard while he slept, or only when she was around. She hoped that thoughts of Damon would keep the nightmares away, for at least one night, but as her imagination lulled her into a false sense of security, the all familiar darkness swept down around her.

Damon heard the screaming not even an hour after her door had closed. He threw the sheet off and cursed. There was no way he was going to let her suffer for another night, even if that meant he would have to compel her into agreeing to sleeping in the same bed as him. It seemed there was no other way to keep her safe from these nightmares. Quickly he threw his jeans back on and walked across the hall, not even bothering to knock. It wasn't like she was going to hear it anyway. Or notice the light that he flicked on to see her.

She was lying in bed, the sheets tangled around her feet, a sheen of sweat covering her body. She was tossing her head back and forth, shouting and calling out; it took him a moment to realize that it was his name she was saying. She did need him after all, did want him to come and rescue her from the darkness he'd heard her murmuring about in her sleep last night. He approached her, seeing the fear on her face. What was it that she was dreaming about that was so scary?

When he sat on the bed, he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up so she was sitting. Then he shook her and called her name. The dream had its hold on her and she wouldn't wake up. After a few moments of trying to wake her up he got frustrated and pulled her into his arms, carrying her back to his room. It wasn't until she was out of the bed and pressed against his chest that he noticed she was wearing even less than she'd been last night. The red panties and bra were certainly seductive, and had she not been flailing in his arms and punching at his chest, he would have enjoyed the sight of her a little more.

With a huff and a string of curses, he laid her on the bed and brushed the hair back from her face. She pushed at his hand, going back to punching at his chest, attempting to fight him off. She thought that he was the monster she was seeing. Even as she called his name to save her, she was pushing him away. The irony was almost too much to stand. Frustrated and just a little annoyed he grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him, cradling her body against his.

Her breathing was returning to normal and he could hear her heat beat steady as she relaxed into the surroundings. Slowly, as if she'd been in a deep sleep her eyes opened. "Damon." She sounded exhausted, no doubt going through this night after night wasn't easy on a person. "What happened?" she looked around sleepily, taking in the sight of his room. "How did I get in here?"

"I carried you." He said simply and moved to the window, pulling the curtain open wide so he would still be able to see her in the moonlight once he turned out the lamp. "You sure know how to punch when the opportunity arises."

"I'm sorry." She said sitting up. "I think I will be alright now. I'll go back to my bed, its fine."

He was in front of her, holding her back down on the bed before she had even fully stood up. "No offense Elena, but I am not going to spend one more night listening to you scream. You were calling my name, and I'm not letting you back into that bed."

"But I-"

"No." he shook his head and used enough force to press her back into the mattress. "Lay down and relax."

Elena knew better than to disobey him when he used that tone so she settled back into the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard the zipper of his jeans as he undid them and felt the shift of the weight on the bed when he slipped between the sheets. She could feel the bareness of his legs and knew that he was naked again. She held her breath for a few moments, wondering if he was going to make a move, but he didn't do anything, just lay next to her staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I hit you." She said and he turned his head to look at her.

"It's alright. I understand."

"I would tell you about the dream, but I don't remember much about it. I never really have. All I can ever recall is darkness."

"You were screaming my name. I wondered if you were calling for me, or if the screams were because of me." He sounded worried and she thought for a moment, considering.

"I don't think you were the bad thing in my dream. If anything, you were what kept me from falling into the darkness."

He rolled towards her, their bodies facing each other, but not touching. "You were always there to pull me out of the darkness when I needed it." He said and she could feel his warm breath on her face, smell the alcohol he'd sipped while waiting for her.

"Damon, I don't want to make a habit of sleeping in here with you, but I think that it would be wise to try it until whatever is causing these nightmares passes."

"I couldn't agree more." He nodded and watched as she closed her eyes, the faintest of smiles on her lips. "Good night Elena."

He lay there for a few minutes, just watching her; knowing full well that having her this close to him with little clothing separating them was not going to allow him easy sleep. She was going through God knows what in her mind, and the last thing she needed was a lusty vampire to interrupt her sleep. He found himself unable to resist however, and inched himself closer to her. When she didn't move and her breath didn't change he sighed and ran his finger over her face.

The moonlight gave the illusion of her skin turning to porcelain and he knew that if he ever got the chance to make love to her, he would have to be gentle. With Katherine, it was easy to let himself go. There was no way he could ever hurt her, and if anyone should have been afraid in that relationship, it was him. He was still amazed how alike they looked and knew that once he allowed his passion to take over, he would have to continue reminding himself just who he was with.

As he considered her face, he felt the coolness of her hand against his arm. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him closer, guiding his hand to her breast. He did his best to keep quiet, not sure just what was going on yet. Then she was sliding closer to him and he could feel her heartbeat pounding in his ears. She moved until their bodies were flush against each other, her lips pressed to his chest, kissing lightly.

His free hand wound into her hair, tightening and pulling her face up to meet his. Her eyes were open and when their gazes were connected he found himself unable to look away. There was so much emotion swimming in her eyes. Lust, passion, love, and the most surprising thing of all, it was all for him. She wanted him, and he would be damned before he let her get away again. The time he had kissed Katherine on the porch, thinking it was her had been too good to be true.

He should have known that, but this had been so long coming that he wouldn't pass up any chances with her again. "Elena, just what are you doing?"

"A few months ago, we were laying on this bed and you told me you loved me. I didn't say it back, and I've regretted it ever since. I love you Damon, and I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I'm sorry that it took for me almost losing you to make me say it, but I'm telling you now. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't want your protection. You've always chosen me, and I want you to know, that now I'm choosing you."

He didn't speak, he didn't need to. Instead he crushed his lips to her, letting all the pent up passion and frustration he'd bottled since the day they'd met flow through the kiss. He remembered the first time he'd seen her, the feel of her hand against his lips when he'd taken it that day in the Boarding House. He remembered the way she'd smiled at him all dressed up like Katherine, the feel of her warm hand on his shoulder in the Mystic Falls grill begging him not to be rash, to be the better man.

And he remembered what she'd told him the night he lay in her arms dying from the poison of Tyler's bite. She'd said that she liked him now, just the way he was. She may wish that he was a better man sometimes, that he would think more with his heart than his head, but she would love him no matter what, and knowing that for certain was all he needed to know. As he rolled her onto her back, his fingers still tangled in her hair he remembered that he would have to stop kissing her eventually so she could breathe.

He pulled back from the kiss, trailing his lips down over her chin and down to her neck. He could hear the rush of her blood beneath her skin but controlled the urge to bite. She didn't seem afraid, and even when they both heard the pop of his fangs, she didn't flinch. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she sighed and writhed beneath him. He had almost expected her to be quiet and nervous, but as usual she surprised him. Her hands moved up to frame his face, bringing his lips back to hers, desperate for more contact.

Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, using whatever strength she had to roll him onto his back. She was sure that he could have resisted her if he'd wanted to, but soon she was onto of him, the feeling of his hardness pressed against her, teasing her more than she realized it could. She leaned down over him, pressing her chest against his again, kissing him harder and scraping her nails down his sides. She felt his hands move up from her hips to her back and heard the clasp of her bra being undone. He tossed it aside, and she felt his fingers dig back into her hips, surely leaving bruises.

She found herself not carrying, wishing that he would rid her of the rest of her clothing so she could finally feel what she'd been missing all along. She slipped her tongue between his teeth, noticing that he'd retracted his fangs. She didn't have much time to wonder why, because suddenly she was sitting up and Damon had her legs wrapped around his waist. It took a moment for her mind to catch up with her body, the vampire speed he moved at wasn't easy to get used to.

Then she heard the ripping of lace and felt the fabric of her panties give way as he tore them to shreds, leaving her completely bare. "There will be no going back after this Elena." He said, lifting her heated core over himself slightly. "Once you are mine, there will be no one else…for either of us."

"I wouldn't want there to be." She said, and let him lower her onto him slowly.

It took a moment for her to adjust to him, but after a few moments she began to move with him, his kisses swallowing most of her cries of pleasure. He brought her to heights she didn't even know existed, and just when she thought she wasn't able to cum again, he brought her up. She let her head fall back in ecstasy as another orgasm took her over, unknowingly showing her neck to the moonlight, and his willing eyes.

Damon fought back the urge of bloodlust that coursed through him and grinded his teeth together. He wouldn't bite her, not yet. Instead he dipped his head lower and let his tongue circle around one nipple and then the other, teasing her with his mouth and his hands. When he heard the rate of her heartbeat increase, felt her tighten around him and the first shudder of his own flow through his body, he knew it was time. She heard the pop of his fangs again, but didn't say anything of it.

He thought he would have to ask, maybe even beg for her to allow him to drink from her, but she lifted her wrist to his lips, offering herself to him. He shook his head, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He kissed and sucked the sensitive skin of her neck, bringing the blood to the center. He could feel her hands clenching into fists as she fought for control over her orgasm, but when his teeth finally sunk into her, she let out a pleased cry.

They rode out their high together, her blood on his tongue, her legs wrapped around him and her fingers in his hair. She called his name and when they were both spent he let them fall back on the bed, still inside her. She lay atop him for a few minutes unmoving. His eyes were closed, listening to the beat of her heart, the hardness of her breath. Then she lifted her head, pressing her lips to his gently. When he opened his eyes he found her smiling.

"You really are quite good at that." She said, toying with a few strands of hair at the back of his neck.

"What did you expect?" he asked, the attitude she'd grown to find frustrating and exciting all over his face.

"I expect for it get better and better every time." She said, running her finger down his neck, over his chest.

"You are not an easy woman to please are you?" he said, rolling her onto her back, pressing kisses to the inside her wrist, the outside of her hand.

"Why don't you find out?" she smiled wickedly and brought his lips to hers. "After all, you do have all the time in the world."

He laughed and gently bit her bottom lip. "I could make it so you had all the time too you know."

"I don't think I'm ready for that talk just yet." She said, smiling. "But perhaps you could persuade me to think about it."

Damon thought of the beauty of eternity he could share with Elena, then sighed. It wouldn't matter if she allowed him to turn her or not. Nothing mattered in this moment except for the way she was looking at him, asking him to make love to her again.

_a/n: so this could potentially have a sequel. I certainly didn't plan to write it that way, but who knows. The muse may speak and give me more ideas for this particular story line. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. comment please! They make me happy, and a happy writer means more naked Damon! hehe_


End file.
